


Heart Beats Fast

by flowerlover2241



Series: Bill and Fleur [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241
Summary: First date awkwardness. But is it awkward cause its not right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting the new oneshots for this series on here!!! I've been having tons of issues uploading :/ if you want them more on time, check me out on wattpad, @flowerlover2020

_Bill's POV_

Fleur and I have been sending owls every day. She's one of the sweetest girls I have ever met. And I might be developing feelings for her which is crazy. I've only met her once! I mean then again I do talk to her every day. I find myself thinking about her way more than I would like to admit.

**_Dear Fleur,_ **

**_It's crazy to me how much we have in common. Talking to you is like talking to a sweeter, better version of me. I'm really scared to ask this, but I have a question for you. Will you go on a date with me?_ **

**_Much love,_ **

**_Bill_ **

I'm literally terrified of the owl I just sent her. Asking her out is completely crazy, isn't it? I promised mum I would go home for dinner tonight, but I really don't want to. I'm scared of them catching on. They've all been on my arse to get a girlfriend. I apparate to the house, eager to get this dinner over with.

"Bill darling just in time! It's so good to see you! How's work going?" My mum asks as I sit down, preparing a plate for me.

"It's going well mum. Definitely keeping me on my toes, but it's good." Mum smiles, setting a plate in front of me before sitting down herself.

"Have you found yourself a girlfriend Bill? You're a handsome young man, it should be easy!" Here we go. I was waiting for this conversation to come up. The twins start laughing next to me.

"Actually I might have. I've been talking to someone for a couple months now." I see shock cover everyone's faces at what I say. Ron's mouth drops open and mashed potatoes fall out. "What is it so shocking to hear that a girl might be into me?"

I really want to leave right now. "No Bill, it's just you've always been so anti dating. We aren't used to the idea. Who's the lucky lady?" I really don't want to tell them it's Fleur. Not until I hear back and find out if she said yes to me asking her out.

"I don't want to tell just yet." I say as my owl flies through the window. Oh no, please let it not be from Fleur. But it has her swoopy handwriting on the front, and I know it's from her. I open it nervously, knowing I won't be able to wait.

**_Bill,_ **

**_I don't really know what to say. I absolutely adore talking to you. And I'm not going to lie, I was breathless when I first met you. So I guess I'm saying yes. I'd love to go on a date with you. What were you thinking we would do?  
Love,_ **

**_Fleur_ **

I immediately start grinning, forgetting I'm around my family. "Um Bill? Do you want to explain why you're grinning like a complete moron?" Ginny asks me. I ignore her, choosing not to let her ruin the fact that Fleur actually said yes. I'm oblivious until Fleur's letter is snatched from my hands. "Ooh who's Fleur? Wait, Fleur Delacour? The veela? Wow Bill I thought you had better taste than a little veela slut." I can't believe this.

"You know what Ginny I am so done with your bullshit. It sucks that Harry has no feelings for you, but do you have to take it out on me? Fleur is an incredible girl and I really like talking to her. I can't believe you would call someone a slut." I say, and apparate out of there before anyone knows I'm gone.

**_Dear Fleur,_ **

**_I was thinking of taking you on a picnic. How does Friday night sound?_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Bill_ **

_Fleur's POV_

"Fleur honey you have mail!" I hear my mum yell from downstairs. I race down the steps, hoping it's from Bill. I grab the envelope on the table, seeing Bill's handwriting on the front. I feel a grin spread across my face as I read his short note, noticing the love at the bottom and the little hearts he drew.

"Hey mum, may I go out Friday night?" I cross my finger after I ask, praying she says yes.

"Sure sweetie. Did that boy you've been writing letters to ask you out?" I grin and blush as I walk into the kitchen. "Oh honey that's so exciting! What are you two doing on your date?" I blush as I think of him. I'm still in shock he asked me out, not understanding how a gorgeous man like him could be into me.

"He said he was thinking a picnic. Isn't that so romantic? He's so incredible." My mom positively beams as I talk about him. I guess my feelings are shining through. "I should go write him back. Thanks mum!" I kiss her on the cheek and run up to my room, eager to write Bill back.

"Mum what should I wear?" I yell down to my mother, ripping apart my closet and coming up with nothing I want to wear.

"I don't know baby, wear something you're comfortable in." After what seems like hours, I finally decide on denim shorts and a white lace tank top. I quickly put on light makeup, leaving my hair down and putting jewelry on. I run downstairs, calling my mom into the living room to check out my outfit. "Oh baby you look gorgeous. You're going to blow him away." I blush and look away before hearing a knocking at the door.

"Hello Bill, it's nice to meet you. Please, come in." I hear my mom say. I suck in a slow breath, trying to prepare myself for what's to come. I see him come around the corner, and am uttered speechless. His hair is down, hanging against his shoulders in soft waves. He's wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt, which shows off his defined forearms. How did I ever get a gorgeous man like this to go on a date with me?

"H-hi." Is all I manage to stutter out. He grins at me, walking up and kissing me on the cheek. I feel my cheeks begin to burn, sparks flying down my spine.

"You look lovely. Are you ready to go?" I nod, slipping my feet into my flip flops. "Are you okay with apparating?" He asks me. I nod, feeling him wrap his strong arms around me. We're gone in a flash, apparating before I even know what's going on. I notice that Bill smells like the ocean breeze. I breathe in deeply, enjoying this while it lasts.

We land in a gorgeous garden, right at a lake. I look down, seeing a picnic basket and a blanket. I look up, right into Bill's eyes. Deep green oceans sparkle back at me. I blush and look away, trying not to get caught up in his beauty.

"I didn't know what you like, so I brought a variety of things. We have mac and cheese, chicken, rolls, macaroni salad, and carrots with dressing. Is there anything you're allergic to or don't like?" I shake my head, and he jumps into action. He fills my plate with food and sets it in front of me. "And I brought sparkling grape juice to drink. It's a muggle drink but it's delicious." I giggle slightly at his nervous fidgeting, feeling just as nervous as he seems. "Sorry I'm normally not like this. I guess when I'm out on a first date with a gorgeous girl it gets to my nerves." He says, blushing scarlet. I do the same, breaking eye contact to stare down at the blanket.

"It's okay, I'm really nervous too. We've talked so much, you would think I wouldn't be this nervous. But here I am, being as awkward as possible." He grins at me, before resting his hand on my knee.

"Is this okay?" I nod, scooching closer to him. He catches my drift, and wraps his arm around me. I internally swoon at his muscular arm being around me, before cuddling into his side. "So, I now we talk all the time, but tell me about you. What do you like to do in your free time?" Here comes the awkward first date talk. I don't understand why I feel so awkward.

"Practice curse breaking mostly. I do enjoy writing poetry though. What about you?" I mentally slap myself for being so awkward. A blush spreads across my cheeks. Again.

"Spending time with my family is definitely a top thing. When they are not being crazy annoying about my dating life. But I also love music. I spend way too much time listening to music and procrastinating." I giggle at what he says. He's just as awkward as I am, which is amazing to me. I'm normally a very confident person, but not around Bill. Bill makes me go silent and awkward.

"My family can get pretty annoying about my dating life too. My mum was crazy excited when I told her about tonight. I think she's gotten sick of me sitting at home reading. In reality I know she just wants to see me happy. It just gets annoying at times." I just made myself sound majorly pathetic. He chuckles. Oh great, I made him laugh at me.

"I'm the same way, I always spend so much time working and my mum wants grandkids something fierce." Oh thank god I didn't mess this up. I look forward, trying to control the blush still spread across my cheeks. I feel cautious fingers tangle themselves in mine. I look down, seeing Bill's manly hand holding mine.

"Listen Fleur, you seem incredible and I would love to take you out on another date. I really feel a spark with you that I've never felt with anyone before." This is the best day of my entire life so far.

"Bill, I feel the same. I do have a confession to make. It might change things for you. I've never had a boyfriend before. This is all really new to me. And I didn't really want to tell you but I thought you should know. I know you probably think that's ridiculous." Before I know it, soft supple lips are kissing my cheek lightly.

"Darling, I kind of figured that. But it doesn't change anything. I'm going to court you properly, and do everything right, if you let me. I would be absolutely honored to show you how wonderful the world can be. I don't have much time, because I got called into work, but can I take you out again next week? I would love to show you what true romance is. Does that sound good?" Am I dreaming?

"I would love that. Send me an owl and we can plan something. Now you should go. I don't want you to be late for work." I kiss him on the cheek, and apparate back home.

"Honey? Is that you? How was your date? He sure seemed nice and lord knows he was extremely handsome." My mum asks me as soon as I walk into the kitchen. I plop down on a chair and grab a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Mum it was incredible. He packed a picnic and we went to a park. We talked the whole time and he asked me out again! I think I really like him!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment what you think!


End file.
